


Noche de Relámpagos

by valedary9



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Good Hans (Disney), Redemption, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sappy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valedary9/pseuds/valedary9
Summary: One shotEl aire es frío, la noche silenciosa. El agua cristalina acecha y los rayos blancos se conectan con la tierra.El misterio incomprensible envuelve a los opuestos, el secreto de ambos amantes será pronunciado.
Relationships: Elsa/Hans (Disney)
Kudos: 10





	Noche de Relámpagos

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente en wattpad en el año 2015.

La salvaje lluvia caía sin freno sobre el reino de las nieves, Arendelle. Los truenos y relámpagos eran los lápices de colores que pintaban el obscuro cielo, no traían consigo sólo un hermoso color, sino que también llevaban un ruido que dejaba sórdido al oyente. Cada luz de furia era parte de la misma partitura; la noche era el papel, la luna la clave y aquel fenómeno las notas. La conjunción de estos elementos provocaban una tenebrosa sinfonía. 

La inmensidad de la noche guarda los secretos más oscuros, algunos dignos de ser preservados mientras que otros olvidados. 

Un par de ojos azules inquietos miraban perdidos por la ventana de su habitación, su concentración no estaba fijada en la peculiar noche. Hay algo místico cuando el agua cae, una gota no hace nada pero juntas provocan las peores tempestades.

Ella ignora la luz atormentadora de almas, se siente como agua. La consideran como a la nieve en sí, sin embargo, nadie sabe que también puede derretirse. Un trueno la saca de lugar, aquel sonido sólo causa temor, desesperación y al final deja un hueco que el silencio rellena. 

Cierra sus ojos para permitir que la monotonía del aguacero la tranquilice, pese a esto, el desenfreno de su respirar nada lo puede calmar.

Sabe que tarde o temprano va a ocurrir, algo destartalado e irreal va a arribar. Su ánimo se debilita y le dice que huya, ante su temor en vez de arrancar está al tanto de que hay algo que la atrae. Se enciende una chispa que la cautiva en el irresistible encanto. Una fría brisa roza su espalda, el corazón le late con fuerza en el pecho pero quizás es el satisfactorio sabor de lo prohibido que la induce a quedarse. 

—Elsa —rompió una voz masculina en la penumbra, ella no lo había escuchado entrar.

—Hans —murmuro la reina de las nieves, ella por un momento sintió que su corazón fue a un abismo y regresó sin avisar—, no es muy cortés venir sin antes preguntar —Ella sabía en su interior que el príncipe vendría a visitarla, él jamás dijo nada pero era más evidente que un presagio— ¿Cuánto llevas ahí? —Preguntó sin quitar la vista de la ventana.

Cuando puede lo trata de evadir, ella podrá tener bastante poder en las palmas de sus manos, pero a la hora de mirar los ojos del sureño se siente insegura como la niña que fue alguna vez. Las palabras se le borran, no puede ocultar más la verdad.

—Lo suficiente —responde sin rodeos el príncipe. Él no puede callar más, y no le importa que el gusto del miedo lo trate de dominar—, te pido perdón de antemano si te asuste pero sólo vengo para hablar... No quiero irme mañana de regreso a mí patria sin antes despedirme.

Elsa se percató del evidente nerviosismo en la voz del pelirrojo, la intención por la cual vino era noble. No entiende a su mente, lo quiere fuera del lugar así como que no viaje en unas horas más.

—Nos podemos despedir mañana —un trueno interrumpe la conversación de ambos, Elsa da un pequeño salto pero logra reponerse sin que Hans se de cuenta debido a la casi nula claridad—, será mejor así. 

—Elsa... —Hans dio unos cuantos pasos, él ansiaba ver a la reina pero ella se negaba mirando a la ventana— Tú sabes muy bien que mañana no podrá ser, Anna se va a casar y necesita de ti.

—Pero pronto no lo hará más —aclara la rubia—, cuando se case yo volveré a estar sola, no haré la imprudencia de molestar a Anna y Kristoff.

—Pero seguirá siendo tu hermana —opinó Hans para alentar un poco a la reina. 

—Tienes razón pero... —su mano toco el frío cristal, ¿Acaso así la ve él a ella? ¿Cómo a un objeto inanimado en lugar de una persona? ¿Similar a un ser de coraza impenetrable?— Se sincero contigo mismo, Hans —La rubia se armó de valor y dio media vuelta. La naturaleza también quiso hacerse presente en aquella acción, como una ironía, un relámpago entregó su fulgor en la pieza. Por primera vez en esa noche ambos pudieron verse directamente a los ojos— ¿A dónde lleva esta conversación? 

—¿A dónde quieres que la lleve? —contraatacó él de modo rápido, debe reconocer que habló sin pensar. Por unos breves segundos quedó pasmado gracias a los ojos de Elsa. Lo dejaron cautivado, su mente sólo se concentraba en recordarlos pues él duda que volverá a admirarlos. 

Elsa se sorprendió ante las palabras del pelirrojo, ella no esperaba que dijera eso. Se siente acorralada, pese a que la habitación esté sumergida en la oscuridad absoluta, tiene la noción de que sobre ella cae la profunda mirada de aquellos ojos verdes. No los puede ver, sin embargo, no los quiere perder. 

—A la parte donde vas a despedirte y ya... —las tinieblas del dolor la carcomen por dentro, el sentimiento que durmió por mucho tiempo despertó en ella. Es incierto lo que encontró en el reflejo de esos ojos, un gran misterio acompañado de la incertidumbre

¿Porqué ya no puede mirarlos?

—No —Exclamó él, dio un par de pasos para acortar la distancia que se tenían— Ya es tarde para eso, Elsa.

—Por supuesto que no —aclaró dando unos pasos atrás—, nunca es tarde —Dio un gran suspiro, se retracto del movimiento que hizo, de hecho regreso a su posición anterior y más cerca—. Escucha bien Hans, sí no has venido a eso, ¿Entonces a qué?

Quería parecer segura de lo que decía, formuló un intento en vano al tratar de mirarlo fijo a los ojos. Le fue imposible, volvió a darle la espalda. No era capaz para observarlo tan de cerca. Dicen que los ojos son la ventana del alma, tenía miedo de que él pudiese hallar su secreto más profundo, tan íntimo que hasta a ella le cuesta aceptar. 

—Vengo por la misma razón por la cual sigues aquí, nuestra última oportunidad para decidir si somos capaces de enfrentar nuestro dilema que nos desespera de día y noche —Él se cruzó de brazos, y avanzó hasta quedar cerca del oído de Elsa—. Algo así como el pretexto para no poder dirigirme la mirada. 

La reina se sentía atrapada, sin intención alguna empezó a descender la temperatura del lugar. Una pequeña nevada daba sus inicios alrededor de Elsa, caminaba de un lado al otro. En su mente hacía esfuerzos para hallar el error en las palabras de Hans, pero en su desgracia, el pelirrojo estaba en lo cierto.

La nieve aumentaba mientras más se angustiaba, ahora dudaba de sí misma ¿Qué efecto tendrá el príncipe ubicado adelante suyo para que deje tal desastre en su habitación? Una duda que en su interior debate, pues todas las respuestas llevan al mismo camino. 

A Hans le preocupaba un poco ver a la reina en esa situación, la última vez que estuvo así congelo a Arendelle. Quizás será algo arriesgado lo que va a hacer, él se aproximó y la detuvo sujetándola del brazo derecho. Ambas fuerzas inamovibles quedaron petrificadas en la mirada del otro, buscando el misterio que los convocaba. 

Elsa no entendia la actitud del príncipe, ya que cuando intento arrancarse, él la inmovilizó del otro brazo. No le hacía daño, es más, el tacto de sus dedos era bastante delicado. Él la atraía más hacia su rostro ¿A dónde llegaría con todo esto? No lo sabía, tenía los sentidos entremezclados. El olor de su aliento la embriagaba, la confundía y no la respetaba. 

—Quiero que me sueltes —exclamó con la voz entrecortada. Elsa pensaba que esas palabras pudiesen haber terminado con aquel hechizo, pero no fue así. Su esperanza se estaba agotando, pues se le acababan las alternativas. 

—Nunca —Negó acercándose más a ella. Movió su mano izquierda enguantada, la llevo al rostro de Elsa y acomodó de este un mechón de cabello platinado que no le permitía contemplar su hermosura en totalidad. Esta simple e inesperada acción estremeció por completo a la reina, la hizo cerrar sus párpados y temblar como si el fuego hubiese recién pasado por su cara. 

Una parte de ella anhelaba escapar, pero su atracción a lo desconocido la obligó a quedarse. El príncipe no decaía en observarla, lo que ella recién llevó a cabo sin darse cuenta. La nevada había cesado, cosa que desconcertó a la reina de las nieves, ya que si mal no lo recuerda, ella no dio la orden de detener la tormenta blanca. Eso quiere decir que sus poderes no le respondía en consciencia de ella, sino que alguien más en su inconsciente fue el responsable. En la situación que se hallaba no era capaz de tener el control de su propio ser. Había esperado esto por tanto, estar entre esos brazos que la deshacían por completo. 

—Jamás te voy a dejar ir —Manifestó el pelirrojo, él trataba de mantener una actitud fuerte pero en sus adentros el terror lo invadía— Yo... te amo Elsa. 

—Hans... —murmuró la mujer de ojos azules y una impresión incontrolable recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo. Debido a la información reciente no es capaz de formular ninguna palabra, pero si hubiese podido le agradecería por sostenerla entre sus brazos, ya que probablemente habría terminado en el suelo. 

Otro relámpago nace para alumbrar el lugar, sólo hay miradas no palabras. Ambos se ven reflejados en su contra parte, gracias a la breve lumbrera en la penumbra. 

"Uno no escoge ser la luz de algo, sólo lo es" 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a todos por leer :D


End file.
